


Take my heart when you go (I will keep yours safe)

by Lightning Siren (kalia941)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: 5 +1 fic, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, and chocolate, big gay panic, but not really because my smut sucks, prince caspian -AU, prince caspian time line, pun intended, that isn't that big, theres a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalia941/pseuds/Lightning%20Siren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Peter and Caspian talk about emotions/make out like teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my heart when you go (I will keep yours safe)

1)

"Why do you constantly go against my ideas?" Caspian growls as he storms into the blocked off area marked for Peter.

The high king raises one eyebrow before turning back to the map he had been studying.   
"Because you're a child. When was the last time you went to battle?" 

"I have never had need to go to war, your majesty" 

"Exactly, leave the hard stuff to us grown ups, why don't you go flirt with my sister some more?" Peter's voice is condescending and makes Caspian want to punch the king hard. 

"Is that what you're being ridiculous about, that I've noticed the queens beauty?" The Prince scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

Peter tenses, then forces his body back to it's relaxed pose. "My sister is capable of making her own mistakes, if she chooses to make eyes at you than that is on her head." 

"You are aware that Susan is not exactly my type your majesty?" Caspian replies. "Too dark for one, and not nearly male enough" 

There is no hiding Peter's surprise as he takes in Caspian's words, his blue eyes go wide, and his lips part. 

"That's not what you expected is it?" The prince asks, noticing the way his kings tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

It would be a lie to say that he had not noticed Peter's looks. The king was all golden haired, blue eyed, lean muscled, sure footed power. Every word he spoke in his accent (English, Lucy had said.) Was enough to make Caspian wonder what Peter would look like when he lost that control and begged. 

"Men, are not attracted to men where I am from" the king finally replies, pushing the map from his legs and standing. "It is against our laws." 

"I doubt that there is not one man who has not found another pleasing to observe my liege, after all, just because something is illegal does not make it impossible"   
Caspian observes, well aware of the way the King's eyes travel his body. 

"If there are such men, we do not speak of them." Peter replies tersely. 

Caspian can feel the tension mount as the King meets his eyes, blue iris' blown out till they are barely visible. 

With a fluid motion Caspian steps forward until he is before the king. "Tell me Lord, have you never felt your pulse quicken. Felt your mouth go dry. Has your body never stirred with heat at the closeness of another man?"   
The words are a slow a burning whisper in the air, one of Caspian's breaths mingling with the Kings. 

"You're out of line Caspian" Peter mumbles. "This is none of your businesses." 

Caspian laughs, and the blue of Peter's eyes disappears entirely.   
"Make me step away, tell me you do not feel the beat of our pulses as one, that my body does not draw your eyes." 

"Stop" Peter sounds pleading, but his frame sways toward the prince. 

"Tell me Peter, that you don't want me as I want you, and I will walk away." 

There is a second when Caspian thinks that he has pushed to hard. That he has judged the situation wrongly, that the tension between them is just dislike. 

The next moment all his doubts are shoved aside when the warmth of Peter's body fits against his. 

"I can't" Peter gasps, hands coming up to cling at Caspian waist. "I can't" 

Caspian smiles, soft in the dim light and wraps his own arms around the King. "Then do not try" he whispers, one hand coming up to tilt Peter's head where he wants it.   
He hesitates for a second, mind filled with rushing thoughts of 'yes' and 'finally' before he closes the remaining inches between them. 

Peter's lips are chapped but supple beneath his, every movement creating more give as the King relaxes. 

The kiss lasts only seconds, but when Caspian pulls back Peter is pliant in his arms. 

"I want to take you to my bed" Caspian murmurs, and just like that the King is tense again. 

"No, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have allowed you to take such a hold of me" Peter steps from Caspian's hold and turns to face the wall. 

"Peter, please." Caspian tries. He steps forward only to be met by a hand against his chest. 

"Leave, or I will have you removed"

The words fall like ice into Caspian's heart and without a word he turns and leaves. 

 

2) 

The argument had left Peter shaken, the sheer amount of pain in Caspian's eyes when he had turned had almost been enough to sway Peter from drawing his sword against the young prince. But then Susan had looked at him with such reproach that he found himself not caring. His siblings had never behaved this way before Caspian came along. 

Caspian with his dark eyes and smooth voice that had made Peter quiver the morning before. Caspian who made Peter resent his sister and question his sanity. Caspian who had left him shaken and lost all day long. 

So he did the first thing that came to mind and lashed out.   
It takes Edmund calling for them to stop for Peter to realize that he must look wild in his desperation to blame Caspian. 

"Please" Caspian mouths, and Peter is flooded with images of the day before when Caspian had kissed him so gently and with such need that it had made his body ache. 

The day blurs around him, until he finds himself alone in the entryway, watching the sunset. 

"I have spent so many years watching the sunsets that I had forgotten how radiant they truly are"   
Caspian's voice is timid as he approaches. Peter can see the anxiousness in his expression easily. 

"They're never this beautiful in England" Peter admits.  
They stand in silence till the sun is gone. 

"I should apologize for last night" Caspian sighs, turning to face him. 

Peter can feel the dark haired prince's eyes on him even as he stares at the horizon.   
"I have no need for apologies. You cannot erase the past" Peter knows the words are cruel, but cannot stop them. 

"The same, I apologize. You did not asked to be kissed." Caspian replies. 

A breath of air, than Caspian is there, his hand against Peter's.   
"I do not regret it" the prince murmurs.   
Peter spins, face heating up as he stumbles into Caspian. 

"You push too hard" he bites out.   
Caspian smiles, and steps forward backing Peter against the wall. 

"Would you like to hear what I think?" The prince asks. "I think you're scared. You have been in your own land too long, you've forgotten our home. You feel forgotten and as if you could be swept away." 

Peter feels the sting of each syllable but it is quickly brushed away by the press of Caspian's lips against his ear. 

"I think you worry too much about becoming a child again, and retaliate by hurting those around you. But you cannot hurt me My King. I refuse to be a whipping boy" 

Peter is a mess. Every breath leaves him gasping, shivering against Caspian's hold. 

"Caspian" he whines, it may not be kingly but right now he can only focus on the heady pressure of Caspian against his front. 

Two seconds of nothing before there are lips against his own. Peter bites back a sob as Caspian moves against him. Every nerve ending comes alive, hands reaching to grab at the prince's forearms. 

"Don't" he pleads. He has no hope of denying the feelings that spiral within him if this continues. He can barely lie to himself about his attraction to the prince as it is. 

"Why not?" Caspian retorts, brushing their mouths together lightly. "This isn't just me, you feel it too" 

Peter shudders, fingers digging harder into the muscle beneath his hands.   
"It isn't right, Casp, it isn't" 

"This is not England, it is not against any law here" Caspian is relentless, tugging at Peter's waist until there is again no room between them again. 

"Just say yes, it need not be so difficult" 

"It is" 

"It is not. Say yes, Peter say it"

Peter can feel his resistance slip away, and peace settle into his veins. "Yes. Yes. Ye-"   
His words are cut off in a moan as Caspian seals their mouths together. 

If the first kiss was chaste and easy the second is it's total opposite. Caspian nips and licks at Peter's lips until peter opens them beneath him. 

With a groan Caspian darts his tongue in past his lips, plundering without sign of stopping. Peter clings to him, hands constantly moving, searching for a place to grip but thwarted by the need to map every centimeter of Caspian's body. 

It isn't until Peter's hips jerk forward, stuttering as he makes contact with Caspian's thigh that they pull apart, gasping for air. 

"Tell me again" Caspian pulls at Peter's tunic, exposing the skin beneath it to the air, before lowering his mouth to bite and suck just below his collarbone. 

"Yes, oh god. Casp, Yes" Peter arches up into the touch, hips bucking. 

There is nothing but the sound of their breathing as Caspian sucks mark after mark onto Peter's skin. 

The approach of Edmund and Susan sends them flying apart, Peter tugging at his tunic till the neckline covers the marks. Caspian watching with wild eyes as Peter adjusts his clothes. 

"I told you I'd find them Ed, see" Susan crows.   
"I see." Edmund laughs looking between the two curiously. 

"Were you fighting?" Susan asks angrily. "Really Peter that isn't like you"   
Peter stares at his sister, too stirred by the sight of Caspian disheveled by his hand to speak. 

"There was no fight, Peter and I were just speaking" Caspian assures them. 

Susan looks between them before letting out a resigned sigh. "If you say so Caspian." 

 

3) 

Caspian can still feel every inch of Peter pressed against him as he watches the High King walk away. It takes him a moment to come back to himself, and it isn't until Queen Susan lays a cool hand on his arm that he realizes he is not alone. 

"You shouldn't lie to protect him" She says. "He has been horrid to you" 

Caspian suppresses the urge to laugh, the only person Peter had been awful to was himself in denying his desires. But he doubts that Susan wants to hear that and so he shrugs.   
"I think we have found peace, however long it lasts" he smiles, thinking of the way Peter had given in, pleading for him. 

"I am glad. Would you like to walk awhile?" The Queen asks. 

"A walk sounds wonderful, unfortunately I have somewhere to be. Perhaps later?" He hopes that the excuse is not taken as a snub. The Queen is still smiling however and inclines her head graciously. 

"Of course, find me when you're free" 

Caspian takes his leave, pressing a kiss to the Queens cheek as he goes. 

 

He has no idea why he is so drawn to the high king, in all the ways he is angered by the other boy he is constantly wishing to push until they are shouting at each other. The idea that fighting could lead to kissing makes Caspian's head spin with desire. 

He is so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn't notice Nikabrik until the dwarf is huffing indignantly. 

He can barely remember the next few minutes, everything becomes a rush of magic and battle, the crash of ice shattering breaking the spell he now recognises being placed under. 

"I know, you had it" Edmund speaks breaking the eerie silence as he meets his brothers eye. Peter stills, and lowers his gaze.   
The room moves slowly, everybody heading back to the troops. Caspian stays, eyes locked on where the High King stands, posture one of defeat and shoulders shaking slightly. 

"I can feel you watching me" Peter murmurs, head coming up to its usual proud hold.   
Caspian steps up to the kings side, eyes turning to the shards of ice that litter the floor. 

"She promised me revenge" Caspian says, and feels Peter stiffen. "She told me I could have Narnia on a silver platter. And I nearly said yes. It seemed easy. But I could see you, and you looked so disappointed in me for saying yes." 

"Do you think so much of me?" Peter asks softly. "I've done nothing but belittle your choices and fight you every step of the way" 

"But you'll still give me your support, and fight for me despite all of that. You want me to rule wisely, and I am thankful for that." Caspian replies. 

He can feel Peter relax and turns to him. "You are not a bad King, whatever she promised you, whatever she said it does not make you a bad person for wanting it." 

Peter looks back at him, eyes wide with apprehension. "You don't know what she offered." He protests. 

Caspian let's out a soft laugh and shakes his head. "I do not have to Your Majesty, you are still here and she is not. What does a few lies matter?" He leans against the table and watches as Peter's face contorts from emotion to emotion. 

"She said I could stay, that she would make it so I never had to leave Narnia. I would be a king again." Peter mumbles. 

"You are a king, the High King. No one can take that from you." Caspian 

"And yet my own brother and sister look to you instead of me" 

"Because I am not being petulant and fighting every decision made. How often did you make the sole choice in your reign of Narnia?" 

"Almost never, we ruled together." Comes the reply. 

"Why would it be different here? Why now?" 

Peter has no answer, instead he looks away. Caspian wants to reach out and pull the blonde into his arms but he doubts that it would be appreciated at the moment. Instead he shake his head ruefully. 

"If you apologize they will forgive you. I know that much." He says. 

"How are you so sure of everything?" 

"I'm not, honestly I am terrified of making a mistake, of bringing the world crashing at my feet but I have the King's and Queen's of legend to guide me. I think you'll catch me if you see me fall." He admits. 

"You trust us, you barely know us" Peter remarks. 

"And yet my faith in you is as strong as my faith in Aslan. Would you willfully see me wrong?" 

"No, I wouldn't" Peter concedes. "I see your point" 

Caspian smiles and shakes his head. "You need to rest, it has been a long few days" he suggests. 

"My head's still spinning. Sleep seems rather unlikely right now" the King gives him a soft look, thankful and rueful all at once. 

"I fear I must apologize if my actions have played a part of that. It was not my intention" Caspian looks at Peter carefully. 

The tension fades and Peter laughs. "I don't believe that at all. You wanted to leave me reeling" 

Caspian meets his eye and laughs too. "Perhaps. But not the way I have. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asks. 

There was no intention of want in the question but the look on Peter's face makes Caspian choke on his laughter. 

"Tell me why you kissed me" The King demands and Caspian breathes out. 

He could tell any of the reasons he had, they would all cover the question. But he was walking a fine line already and pushing Peter away was not what he wanted. 

"Is it not enough that I wanted too?" He asks and watches as the King stares. "Because I wanted you?" 

"Is that all, you wanted to have me?" Peter is closed off and dread fills Caspian's chest. 

"No, it is not the only reason. But I doubt you want to hear me talk about your attractiveness or what fighting with you does to me. Or even that I lied to your sister so I could find you again. Because you make me wild, and I want you." He lists, stalking forward, every sentence making Peter blush more and more. 

"And you have doubt that I would want to hear that?" Peter asks. 

"You have not been receptive in the past your majesty" Caspian stops a few feet away, smiling at the king with ease. "I did not wish to scare you off"

"I'm not a girl, you can still treat me as a man" Peter chides. It makes Caspian laugh, and he reaches out to take Peter's hand in his. 

"I am very much aware of that, it is one of the many reasons I am attracted to you." He observes, running his fingers over Peter's palm. "Can I kiss you, please Your Majesty?" 

He looks up into Peter's blue eyes and watches them dilate, and follows the tip of Peter's tongue as it licks his lips. 

"Yes" Peter breathes, and Caspian smiles warmly before bringing the other boy's hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss against the mound at the base of the thumb. 

"Don't play with me" Peter growls, tugging his hand away. 

"I was not" Caspian steps back, and the king follows until Caspian is against the stone table yet again. 

Peter crowds him in, and Caspian has to force his hands to remain at his sides.   
Warmth on his jaw makes him realize that the king has his head tilted to the side and is lowering his mouth. 

"You are a tease" Caspian gasps when Peter stops inches from his lips, blue eyes wide. "Kiss me" 

Peter shuts his eyes and closes the last few inches, pressing their lips together timidly.   
The kiss starts out soft and unassuming, one soft brush of lips traded for another and another until Caspian is shaking from it. 

"I've never done this" Peter sighs, even as he presses a kiss to Caspian's jaw. "I've never wanted to" 

And by Aslan if that doesn't make Caspian want him even more. The idea of being the first to drive Peter to distraction like this makes his head spin. 

"I want to make you crazy, make you think only of me" the possessive words are like fuel to the fire as Caspian wraps a hand in the hair at Peter's nape. 

"You do" he uses the hand in Peter's hair to drag him back to his mouth. "I promise that you do" 

They kiss for minutes, hours, years. Time has no meaning except to darken the room even more as the torches die to nothing. All Caspian has to ground him is the give of Peter beneath his hands as they forget everything else. 

Sometime later Caspian is sitting on the stone table, legs wrapped at the back of Peter's thighs, hands smoothing back the King's hair as they hold each other. The fervent need had died down to a simmer, and Caspian was revealing in the way it felt to have Peter in his arms. 

"Tell me of England?" He asks and smiles when the other boy leans back to look at him. 

"Theres a war going on there too. I want to sign up to fight, but the government won't take anyone who is not of age." Peter says. "I work after school in a shop, they sell all sorts of things, and we actually had chocolate last month." 

"What is chocolate?" Caspian asks. If Peter was so excited it must be something wonderful. 

"A sweet, is it no longer around then? We did figure out how to make it when I was here last" 

"I do not think it is. Termelines do not eat many sweet foods" 

Peter shakes his head and leans back into Caspian's chest, pressing a soft smile to the spot above his heart.   
"If we stay long enough I will have some made for you." He promises.  
Caspian smiles at that, the idea of the High King returning to build the old castle with him, of ruling with the Kings and Queens of old to guide him, filling him with joy. 

"I will keep you too that" he whispers. 

 

4)   
The battle was fierce, Peter was losing drastically and it didn't help that Caspian was nowhere to be found. After hours spent talking and trading kisses he had thought that the prince would be more than willing to stay near by.   
Apparently Susan and Lucy were more important though, because that was who Caspian had followed. 

Miraz was vicious in his attacks, unrelenting as he met Peter stroke for stroke. And then when he saw Caspian, Susan on the back of his horse he felt relief.   
"Lucy?" He hears Edmund ask. The distraction costs him though and he finds himself on the ground, arm crunching sickeningly. 

He forces himself to continue, but cannot help the sigh of relief when Miraz offers a break.   
He sits, and when Edmund moves to his side he is overcome by gratitude. Edmund refuses to hear his thanks though and it isn't until Caspian is at his other side that Peter breathes easier.   
"Lucy?" He asks and Caspian smiles. 

"She got through, she is fine" the prince replies, a hand on his thigh. 

"Good, when this is over, will you do something for me?" Peter meets Caspian's eye and watches as the dark haired boy nods. 

"Anything." 

"Take me to your bed" Peter smiles when Caspian's eyes go wide and dark. 

"Yes, by Aslan" Caspian huffs, fingers squeezing his thigh. "I want to kiss you" 

Peter laughs and leans into the prince, capturing his lips seamlessly. Caspian grunts in surprise before wrapping an arm around him and kissing him back. 

They break apart when Susan's shocked gasp reaches them, both grinning like fools. 

"Save some energy for later your majesty. I have plans for you" Caspian teases. 

"I should hope so." 

Peter stands and smiles down at the prince, ignoring the glare his sister is sending him.   
Caspian nods and goes to join Edmund. 

Strength returned Peter goes back to the fight and wins, only looking from Miraz only to offer Caspian his sword.   
Pride fills him when the prince refuses to kill his uncle, and instead spares his life. It is pride that is shoved aside into rage when Miraz's advisor stabs the fallen king with one of Susan's arrows. 

He watches in horror as the man screams lies to the waiting army. It takes Edmund and Caspian pulling him away for Peter to realize that the war has begun. 

Edmund gives him an angry look before sprinting to organize the Narnian's into the planned formations. 

"If we die, I am glad I knew you" Caspian tells him. Peter's heart aches, and he tugs Caspian to him. 

"Don't you even think that. I want you whole and well when this over. I won't lose you to them" Peter growls, wrapping one hand in Caspian's hair and pulling until the prince kisses him. Peter shoves all his desperation and fear into the kiss, swallowing every moan and strangled gasp that Caspian gives him. 

"Do you understand?" He asks as he breaks away. Caspian looks dazed, but nods and lifts their joined hands to run the back of his over Peter's cheek. 

"I won't leave you" Caspian promises and Peter can feel the world click into place as he looks into the prince's dark eyes. 

"Everyone is in position" Edmund says stepping back into the small space they had made. "We're ready" 

Peter nods and squeezes Caspian's hand before dropping it again. "Then we start." 

 

5)   
Aslan was nothing like Caspian had imagined, he was all wild power and benevolent grace. He presided over the feast with rumbling laughter and smiles.   
Caspian could feel the eyes of his new people on him as he made his way to the Lion's pedestal. 

"Tell me, Son of Adam, what troubles you?" Aslan asks.   
"I feel.... lost. I never truly felt as if this was real. I've gained a kingdom in a few weeks, and found myself in the company of creatures and legends I never believed in. " Caspian says sitting by the massive paw.   
"And you are questioning whether or not you are sane?" Aslan laughs. 

"Would you not?" 

"No. I have faith that things will turn out for the best. Have you found anything worthwhile from the last few weeks? Or is it all confusion?"   
Caspian hesitates, the memory of Peter promising to make him chocolate, of arguments and kisses. 

"Yes" he answers, catching sight of the blonde across the clearing. "I found something worthwhile." 

"Than you have your answer." Aslan intones, resting his great head against his forepaws. "Go and make merry, Son of Adam. And send Queen Susan to me" 

Caspian rests a hand on Aslan's shoulder before standing and making his way to where Susan is talking to trufflehunter and three centaurs about archery. 

He passes along the message and continues walking, headed for where he last saw Peter.   
He finds him talking to Edmund, voices low and mild. He watches as Edmund embraces his brother and turns, greeting Caspian with a smile. 

"Look after him, he needs it" Edmund says cryptically before clapping Caspian on the shoulder and walking away. 

"I do believe you promised me something" Peter says, stepping into him. "I am here to collect." 

Caspian laughs and pulls him closer, resting his head against Peter's shoulder. "I see no bed, and there are people" he teases. 

Peter huffs out a laugh and trails his hands up under Caspian's tunic. "There's a hill, and I don't need a bed, just you." The High King tells him. "So, will you have your way with me? Your Majesty?" 

The title makes Caspian grin and he pushes at Peter until the other boy falls back against the grass with a muffled thump. 

"You leave me breathless" Peter sings softly and Caspian laughs. 

"Do you ever shut up?" He asks and is rewarded with a slap to his arm. 

"Make me" Peter gives him a wide eyed look, completely ruined by the way he rolls his hips up to meet Caspian's. 

Caspian returns the movement and leans down to nip at Peter's lips before claiming them in a slow kiss.   
The kiss turns fevered quickly, until they are both gasping as Caspian removes his shirt. 

"Yours too" he demands, tugging at the hem of Peter's tunic with urgency. "Let me see you" 

It takes some shuffling but eventually both of them are naked, Caspian laying on his side as he traces patterns onto Peter's hip.

The other king shivers and stills his hand. "Caspian" he whispers, tugging until Caspian is above him. "Casp, please" 

Caspian can see the want on Peter's face, and it matches his own. "Slowly, we need to go slowly" he insists leaning down to kiss him. "We have hours"

Peter mewls at his words and kiss him back.   
Caspian takes his time, relearning every inch of Peter's mouth, tracing his tongue lightly until they need to breathe. He inhales once before moving onto Peter's neck, every second another when he leaves another kiss against the other boys skin. 

He can feel Peter growing hard beneath him and shifts slightly, earning a low moan from the High King.  
Caspian sucks a mark into the center of his neck, not caring that the tunic will not cover it.   
He leaves more down Peter's torso as he moves lower, "Casp, what are you doing?" Peter chokes out and Caspian smiles up at him. 

"Relax, I promise you'll like this" he presses a kiss to the juncture of thigh and hip and trails a light touch up Peter's erection.   
The High King shudders when Caspian lowers his mouth and takes him in.   
He bobs his head, cheeks hollowed out as he moves and is rewarded with a wrecked sob from above him. 

"Mmmm" he hums and Peter's hips buck at the sensation. 

"Damn," Peter swears as he weaves his fingers in Caspian's hair and tugs. "Stop, I won't last" Peter pleads. 

Caspian pulls up and moves until he is hovering over the High King again. 

"Wanna see you" Peter says and Caspian nods. 

He shifts till his weight is on one arm and holds up a hand to Peter's mouth. "Lick" he instructs and is surprised when Peter does it, no questions asked.   
"You are so gorgeous like this" he tells him. "Ready and willing for me to have you." 

Peter groans and seized his lips in a wild kiss. 

Caspian takes the opportunity to line them both up and starts to stroke, breath hitching when Peter sinks his teeth into his lower lip. 

Caspian speeds up, chasing the heat that he needs.   
They rock into each other, meeting thrust for thrust until Peter lets out a ragged groan and stills, warmth splashing Caspian own hardness and easing the glide as he reaches his own climax seconds later.

"That was, Caspian." Peter whimpers as Caspian collapses on top of him. "I didn't think it would be so good" 

Caspian smiles into the crook of the high kings neck and sighs. "Give me ten minutes and I will show you how much better it can be" he promises. 

Peter laughs and rolls so they are on their sides. "Of course your majesty. Just lay back and relax" he says shifting till one leg slots between Caspian's. 

Caspian jerks, and catches the smirk on Peter's face as the High King rocks against him.   
"Insatiable" he teases. "You are going to be the death of me" 

Peter grins and kisses him swiftly. "But what a way to go"

+1)

Aslan's country was more than Peter could have ever imagined, everything was enhanced, everything was beautiful and radiant. It stood to reason then that Caspian would leave him breathless. 

"High King Peter, I did not expect to see you here" The beautiful woman at Caspian's side chimes, and Peter can see why Caspian married her. 

"Yes, well I was hoping to speak to Caspian" Peter says and she smiles so wide Peter is sure it must hurt.   
"Of course, I had been meaning to speak to your sister Lucy, now seems like a good time" she replies. 

Caspian looks at the pair of them fondly, before meeting Peter's eye. He steps aside and Peter walks into the rooms. 

Caspian's wife says goodbye, and leaves. Peter feels even more awkward when Caspian turns to him and watches as he paces. 

"She seems lovely" he says after a while.   
"She is, I was lucky to have met her" Caspian agrees. 

Peter flinches, it hurts more than he had thought it would to hear Caspian speak of another that way.   
"Sadly, she returns to the east tomorrow. Her father calls her back to his side" 

Peter stops, and turns to the king with hope in his eyes. "That is unfortunate. Will you miss her awfully?" 

Caspian laughs. "She has been my best friend for the better part of a century, I shall be horribly lost without her" 

Peter nods. "Of course, forgive me. I must go." He can't help but feel as if his heart has shattered into sand, he knew Caspian had been married, that he had a son and that he must love his family greatly. But a part of him held hope that even after all these years, which were not that long for Peter, but life times for Caspian, that the king would still hold Peter in his heart as he had before. 

"Peter, stay" Caspian is on his feet in a second, hand locking around his arm like a vice. 

"I should never have come" 

The words fall like glass, and Caspian tugs at him till he looks up.   
"I did not say that" Caspian protests. "I'm glad you've come" 

Peter shakes his head, it is not like he expected Caspian to wait for him, they both knew he would never return to the old Narnia, but he had not expected to be hurt so much by the fact that he hadn't. 

"Peter, stop being a fool and let me speak. Or even better let me kiss you" the king grinds out. 

It takes a second for Peter to realize what Caspian has said. When he puts it together he gapes up at the other man. 

"Thank Aslan. My marriage is one of convenience only, Illyandl and I have never loved like man and wife, and once our son was born we had separate chambers. My heart, has always belonged to a stubborn, hard headed king who doubts himself too much, and hers to another star." 

Peter stares up at him and Caspian laughs.   
"My love. Oh my Peter. You must have known it was you, all those years ago, all the times I wished for you at my side, missed your touch. Peter, you stupid fool. I gave my heart to you at that fort and you never gave it back" 

"You've become ridiculous in your old age" Peter scoffs even as he winds their fingers together. "You are lucky I love you" 

At his words, Caspian beams and pulls him into a messy kiss.   
They break apart laughing, before falling together again. 

 

Hours later, when they lay entwined in Caspian's bed Peter remembers something and suddenly sits up, reaching for his jacket. 

"What is it?" Caspian mumbles, as Peter tosses a wrapped rectangle at him. 

"Chocolate. As promised" Peter replies. 

Caspian laughs as he opens the packaging. "You are a sentimental old man, your majesty" he grins before biting into the chocolate. 

Any reply Peter may have given is lost beneath the moan Caspian gives when he tastes the sweet for the first time. 

"I think you should just give that back" Peter snorts and reaches for the chocolate bar. 

"I think you should know better than to be jealous of a sweet, even one as magical as this" Caspian retorts. "After all, I cannot survive on love alone" 

Peter smirks and leans in to kiss him, not moving away till Caspian is a senseless mess. 

"Thank you" he lifts the sweet from Caspian's hand and throws it away. 

"You're mine, I will not share" he says and feels Caspian shudder against him. 

"Forever, I will be yours forever"   
Peter kisses him soundly, playing the words over and over again in his head. Forever, he decides, would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a Narnia marathon and me wanting to write about my second ever OTP, nearly a decade (like twelve hours short, I got the books for my tenth birthday, I'llbe twenty in a few hours) later. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
